Drinking Game
by PlayingMindGames33
Summary: While Hiei is planning on taking a short break from patrol, Mukuro has other plans for him.


Mukuro looked at him from the other side of the room. She rarely left her bed these days, yet always managed to get some form of exercise, keeping her body in top form. It was almost exactly the same shape as it was during the Demon World Tournament. Actually, she might have even gotten thinner; leaner. Her motto these days was: Too many underlings too little time. Although she had lost to Enki during the Quarter Finals, many demons came to her service. She was too lazy or as Hiei would put it, "too soft" to simply eliminate the useless ones. She did not care anymore though; this gave her a reason to almost never leave her room. Why should she get up out of bed where there was nothing for her to do?

"What?" Hiei asked. He just noticed that she was staring intently in his direction. When he went to look her in the eyes, however, he noticed something off. She was not staring directly into his eyes like she normally would -especially if she was 'curious' about something. Her path of vision was towards him, but not directly at him. He had been sitting there taking a break from patrolling the forests of Makai for the past ten minutes. Honestly, although everyone would think that Mukuro's room was the least "relaxing", he went there often.

"'W-hat' yourself." She said slowly. Her words were slurred and she made over exaggerated movements with her right hand as she turned her head to the left in a swinging motion. She blinked rapidly and lifted her eyebrows as she grazed her own face with her hand.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you were smart enough not to get yourself drunk." She seemed to pay absolutely no attention to the words he just said, and instead decided to continue her apparent mindset.

"I wanna p-lay a game wif you-u-u-u!" Mukuro said as she wobbled up into an upright position. She staggered around for a few seconds before she could completely retain her balance. Once she did, the inebriated woman composed herself enough to say, "The rules are simple, maybe even swimple enough for you to fig-ure o-out." Her head rocked back and forth, and her gaze seemed to set on his chest where his arms were comfortably resting across.

"Well go ahead." Hiei said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his limbs onto the arm rests, kicking his feet up onto the table. He was no fool, but he could not resist a challenge from Mukuro. He mainly did so because it gave him great enjoyment to prove to her that he could do what she asked. Besides, it would lead to "you're scared" comments if he did not oblige to her current whim. So, he decided to spare himself the annoyance of her mood.

"A-hh! So ye're a cocky one ain't 'cha?" Mukuro said peering over invisible spectacles even though she was not even wearing her monocle. It was quite a sight to see Mukuro's attempt at humor. By attempt, it would more accurate to say 'butchery'.

"Hmph." Hiei said as he rolled his eyes away; annoyed yet slightly amused at the most utter failure of comedy. He turned his head to the left, to hide a slight smirk on his lips. Upon doing so, he noticed a ridiculous-looking Chiko Plant that had been covered in make-up. "I didn't know you used such things. When did you get them?" He said looking at the lipstick and eye shadow covered greenery.

"Don't change de stub'ec!" Mukuro screamed as she threw a mostly empty liquor bottle at his head. Of course he caught it, but he didn't expect that she would follow the alcohol vessel. "Understand me?" She said as she leaned in a mere foot from his face, the smell of her breath filling Hiei's nose causing him to wake from his momentary petrifaction.

"Umm..." Hiei said as he came to the realization that Mukuro was currently balancing the majority of her weight on the table. Her shins rocked on the edge of the table as she grabbed onto the backrest of his chair with her arms, solidifying her position. He looked from her face, to her hands that had slid down his chest and were currently resting on his stomach. Hoping that it would cause her to go back to her previous place and, more importantly, off of him, Hiei muttered, "Understood."

"Good," Mukuro said as she moved onto his legs and sat on him. Hiei blinked and tightened his lips causing him to bite the inside of his mouth. He glared up into her smiling eyes. They were now looking into him; looking for an answer to a question that was never directly asked. Knowing her, Hiei assumed that she was looking for the reason why he made such a face at her last move. She did not avert her eyes from him until he broke it off himself by turning his head away from her, trying to find something else to occupy his gaze.

"What do you want, Mukuro?" Hiei sighed, "And why do you insist on sitting upon me?"

"Ha-ha!" Mukuro laughed as she slid right towards his torso. She placed both of her hands on his arms and firmly grasped his wrists. She lifted herself foreword pinning his arms to the chair, and did not stop until she was mere inches away from his lips. Then she whispered to him:

"Here's my challenge for you, my simple little game. I hope that you can handle it." Mukuro smirked and tilted her head towards him. "My game has only one simple question and one simple answer. Will you try it?"

Hiei had been looking down at her long arms and firmly placed hands. He could not move from his current position. All he could do was answer, with more fear in his head than he let leave his lips: "Sure. Go ahead." And he looked up at her.

This seemed to please her, as she smiled into his eyes. She straightened her back and lifted her head up high so she would look down upon him even more.

"Am I drunk?"


End file.
